escapethenightfandomcom-20200214-history
GloZell Green
GloZell Green, nicknamed The Jazz Singer, was invited to a dinner party in the 1920s at an Estate owned by Joey Graceffa. She accuses Joey of being in league with The Evil, and votes him in to play Perverse Games alongside Lele Pons. When Joey is given the Death Journal and has to choose who to betray, he chooses GloZell, which causes her to choke on and vomit her own blood, thus killing her. Sometime after this, her soul is collected by The Collector and stored in the Jar of Souls. Her soul is later freed by Joey, Bretman Rock, and Colleen Ballinger. Role Season 1 Episode 1 -'' An Invitation ' She is first seen eating chips while reading her invitation she received from the bellhop girl questioning the part of the letter that says the mansion only exists in the year 1920 saying "the heck". She is the third guest to arrive at the mansion. She is with the rest of the guests when Joey makes his entrance, upon hearing that joey inherited the mansion from a distant cousin twice removed she comments "my cousins give me nothing". While waiting for dinner she is seen playing Blackjack with Timothy and Justine, as she deciding weather to get another card (hit) timothy taunts her with her singing "to hit her one more" while Justine sings back to her "hit you with my best shot" giving her another card, She then responds with "I'm the Jazz Singer here, sweetheart - I know you sing pretty but I don't do duets" before laughing and then starring Justine down as she dose to her. She is seen in the dining room dividing up Shane's social media accounts with Eva while waiting for the rest of the group to get the other antidotes, GloZell gets Instagram and Facebook, while Eva gets twitter. ''Episode 2 -'' The Ungodly Machine' GloZell was hoping that Lele comes back from the Ungodly Machine. '''Episode 3 - Buried Alive' During the death of Justine Ezarik, GloZell was singing "Lalalala" to hide Justine's screams. Episode 4 - Mannequins Joey Graceffa and Lele Pons were given a deathly book where they got to choose who they wanted to die. Joey wanted to pick GloZell cause she kept accusing him for being apart of the Evil Spirits, but Lele wanted to pick Matt cause she hated him. Then, Lele agreed with Joey & Joey wrote down GloZell's name on the book. Meanwhile, in the waiting area, everybody was busy chatting when all of a sudden, GloZell started choking. She was twitching on to the ground & her wig had fell off. Blood started to come out and, minutes later, she was dead. Voting History Thumbnails Buried Alive.png|GloZell Green alongside Justine Ezarik for the thumbnail of Buried Alive. Mid-SeasonRecap thumb.jpeg| GloZell along with the rest of the cast for the thumbnail of Mid-Season Recap Gallery 0AC74C7E-D694-4CCE-83FD-24DC7E4F6B7D.jpeg|GloZell receives her invitation from Joey Graceffa. 759370A7-B2D7-4DC8-AD71-1D7301AFA773.jpeg|GloZell arrives at The Estate. 01733AFF-89A2-4469-BBFE-645DB7A06482.jpeg|GloZell’s first confessional in Season 1. A9FAE2E9-9F6B-465C-8023-72C530E9BAA3.jpeg|GloZell as she appears in the Season 1 intro. 454CB547-823D-48FE-AA79-7D1A96A6AB99.jpeg|GloZell votes for Justine Ezarik. F59EECB7-392A-4218-8BD3-A1085CEEEA0E.jpeg|GloZell accuses Joey Graceffa of being in league with The Evil. 8C5669FE-6A4A-4A42-9532-A748B6BC6DAB.jpeg|GloZell votes for Joey Graceffa. GloZell Green.jpeg|GloZell’s dead body. Quotes Season 1 *"You are the YouTube Killer!" *"Girl, I will fork you up! What is under there?" *"I finally get dessert and there is a toe in it!" *"Am I the only poor one here?" *"Sorry boo." *Singing: "We got to dig, dig, dig deeper" *”Don‘t be looking at me all cute and fine! Your the killer!” *”It’s his house, he has to know what’s going on, so I picked him. Sorry. - GloZell’s final words. Trivia *GloZell was injured at the 2015 Streamy Awards and had to use a cane during filming, making her the only known guest to be injured when they appeared on the show. *GloZell and Shane are the only Season 1 characters to never be voted into a challenge. *GloZell is the oldest guest to appear on the show, being 43 at the time of filming. *GloZell is the first guest to die due to being betrayed by the guests voted into a challenge. *GloZell indirectly caused her own death by voting for Joey (Joey was the one that wrote her name in the death journal, but if she never voted for Joey in the first place, then another guest would take Joey's place in the Perverse Games challenge and she could've survived) *GloZell and Colleen both doubted and didn't believe Joey in the entirely when they were alive, and coincidentally both died on Joey's hands. *GloZell was the first guest to ever accuse Joey on either lying, or being in league with the evil. *GloZell along with GloZell GreenDeStorm Matthew and Colleen are the only people of the cast who have a kid Category:Cast Category:Females Category:Season 1 Category:Escape the Night Category:Resurrected Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Cast Category:Protagonists Category:Fourth Victims Category:Characters on Thumbnails Category:Characters killed who weren't voted for Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Guest Category:Season 1 Guest Category:Guests who have Kids Category:Soul Free Category:Married Guest Category:Nominated for an Award